Heroes and Villains Contest
The Heroes and Villains Contest was a brickfilming contest hosted by Joshua Leasure in 2005. It was the sixth official Brickfilms.com contest and the second hosted in conjunction with BrickFest.Event page for the Heroes and Villains Contest It was preceded by the High Adventure Theatre Contest and followed by the Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest, though a "mini-contest",Ten Lines Contest thread the Ten Lines Contest, was hosted by Leasure in the interim. History The contest was announced on the Brickfilms.com forums on March 1, 2005.Announcement thread for the contest The deadline was June 13, 2005. Entries were required to be encoded in Realmedia format at no more than 3MB per minute. The maximum time limit began at 8 minutes and was later extended to 10 minutes. There was no minimum time limit. The contest received 17 entries.List of HAV entries When entries were screened at BrickFest, issues arose over some of the content in the films, particularly first place winner Frankenstein. Parents with young children were in the audience expecting cartoony films, and were shocked by its horror and violence. However, it was also mentioned that Frankenstein received some very enthusiastic applause from select audience members. As with the High Adventure Theatre Contest the previous year, a DVD of all Heroes and Villains Contest entries was compiled and sold on Brickfilms.com. Also included on the DVD were the Brickfilms.com community project Cleaning Time: The Janitorial Contingency and a late HaV film by Chris Boyer and Brian Bridges, Attack of the Evil Robotic Turkey from Outer Space.Brickfilms.com DVD merch section archive List of all entries: Judging and prizes The nine top entries were nominated for the final judging by a select committee.Results of the contest and the trailer competition The ranking of these nine films was then open for voting by all Patrons 24fps and above. The final placing, in addition to the winner of the Trailer Competition, was announced in the Brickfilms.com chat room on July 30, 2005.Forum thread about the results chat The Heroes and Villains Contest was the final contest to feature the Sisters' Awards. The awards were for Most Heroic Hero and Most Villainous Villain. The prize pool format introduced for the High Adventure Theatre Contest was retained for the Heroes and Villains Contest. The prize pool when first announced consisted of a copy of Stop Motion Pro, $50 store credit for the Bricklink seller Active Builders and an AKG D60S microphone. This pool was later changed.Event page for the contest at a later date. The final prize pool consisted of a copy of Stop Motion Pro, a copy of Sony Vegas 5.0 and a Behringer UB1002 mixer. Unlike the previous year, there was no Viewers' Choice vote at BrickFest, though Leasure mentioned that audience response indicated that if there had been a vote, the most likely winner would either have been Blambo Part II or Damsel in Distress?. Results Top Nine || 1. || Frankenstein || Robinson Wood |- || 2. || Special Deliverance || Leftfield Studios |- || 3. || Don't Bug Me || Stephen Nolen and Austin Nolen |- |- || 4. || The Dragon || Stefan van Zwam |- || 5. || Bounty || Brendan Henry |- | 6. || The Job || Cornelius Koch and Theodor Becker |- | 7. || Damsel in Distress? || Curt Werline |- | 8. || Flux & Strength-Man! || Robinson Wood and Toph Beach |- | 9. || Blambo Part II || Logan Dwight and Ian Hirschfeld |- The Sisters' Awards The results of the Sisters' Awards are not currently known, and it is assumed that they were never actually announced.Robinson Wood suggests that the Sisters' Awards winners were not announced Trailer Competition In addition to the main contest, a competition was held by David West where participants could make a trailer for their film.Forum thread for the trailer competition The prize was a free Heroes and Villains Contest DVD and judging was held through a poll on the patrons' forum. The trailer competition received seven entries and was won by Brendan Henry. List of trailer competition entries: {| class="wikitable sortable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="min-width:100%;" |- !data-sort-type="text" style="width:50%"|Film Name !data-sort-type="text"|Director |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_cr6x8jAiY Bounty trailer] || Brendan Henry |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYNLf1Jf4s0 Don't Bug Me trailer] || Stephen Nolen |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4t-Bd4CO9S8 The Dragon trailer] || Stefan van Zwam |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IIOp8st98Y Flux & Strength-Man! trailer] || Robinson Wood and Toph Beach |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fnT0I09czw GRREENERED trailer] || Viljami Teekkinen and Ilmari Teekkinen |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTDq7Qc8fNw Jay trailer] || Daniel Holmes |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUyykMUbMOE The Search for the Sound trailer] || Marc "GopedGuy"/"Exile Studios" Pierson |- References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official Brickfilms.com competitions